maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone
Alone by Shadow E. Bobcat Max is wandering alone in a hospital, with only a freakish Dylan without wings as company. What's going on here? Find out in this short novella that takes place after Nevermore but before Forever. Author's Note: This story was written out of the blue, inspired by my own feeling of being alone sometimes, and by Neal Shusterman's young adult thriller Full Tilt. If you feel there is anything wrong with this novella, feel free to comment. Happy reading! ---- Max couldn't' remember if there was a beginning to this feeling or if there ever would be an end, but it was obvious what the feeling was. She was alone. There seemed to be twenty thousand other people in that place, but that didn't change how she felt. Not one of them had freaking wings, and none of them were recombinant life forms. They were just human, and that made her feel so alone. And the place she was in - it was a hospital. The mere smell of the place made her want to crawl the walls. There were signs all over the hospital saying, "Save the world, Max," and "This is a test, Max," and "You are the beginning and the end, Max." They haunted her, and there was no one to help her. She was filled with the hollow feeling of being alone. But Max's world couldn't lack an antagonist, could it? No matter where she went, how fast she got there, there was Dylan. At the counter, in the next room, coming out of the elevator. There was something different about this Dylan, though. His eyes were dark brown, the color of black coffee. When Max looked at them, she felt a sense of dread, a sense of wariness. And of course, she felt alone. This Dylan didn't have wings, he was just human. Max tried to find a way out. Again. Tried to feel complete. Whole. Not alone. Still, there was something missing. Like five winged recombinant life forms who were always by her side, supporting her. But they weren't there. And that only multiplied her feeling alone. Max tried to ride the elevator to the lobby of the sickening hospital. The elevator stubbornly stopped at the second floor instead, dumping her face to face with Dylan, his dark eyes boring into her. She felt so alone... Then it hit her. Everything clicked. Dylan was causing this mind bend, this reality contortion. All Max needed to do was get rid of Dylan. She wanted to tell Dylan to get out of her face, once and for all... but she couldn't. Somehow, she couldn't even talk. Max pushed past him, heading for the emergency staircase door, but it was locked. Of course, it would be. There was never an easy way out for the invincible Maximum Ride. Her life just didn't work that way. She was so alone. Max turned around, only to see Dylan staring at her... wearing nothing. The sign above the elevator read, "Go with the flow, Max. Go with the flow." He was making Bambi eyes, inviting her, as if… No. She would not let herself think that way. She would think logically. Wow, Max and logic. Not the usual mix. She swung a deep punch into Dylan's stomach, and he shattered. A sense of belonging filled Max. She practically flew into the elevator, punching the lobby button, feeling the elevator descend that final floor, finally out of the hospital. Not alone. When the door opened, there was Fang. With wings. Her Fang. She ambushed him in a big hug and saw the rest of the Flock was there, too. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and her little Angel, all there, supporting her. Max belonged, with her Flock. They exited that dreadful hospital, together, forever. And as suddenly as Dylan had shattered, Max woke to the soft sound of running feet outside her bedroom. The door opened and light spilled in, Angel leaping into her tree house. "Time to wake up," Angel said, smiling. "It's ten o'clock already. Iggy made breakfast and we saved some for you." Max ruffled Angel's soft blond hair. "Just a dream," she said, half to herself. "Oh, Max," Angel whispered. "You'll never be alone, never. I'll always be here, even when I'm gone. I'll always be here for you." Her smile reassured Max that she wasn't alone, that she belonged with her Flock. "Okay. Let's have breakfast." Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Alone? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Alternate Universe Category:One Shots Category:Fanfictions